


Under the Christmas Tree

by morticiacat



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M-21/Takeo/Tao if you squint, M/M, Rainstein, Raizelstein, frankenrai, whatever they're called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticiacat/pseuds/morticiacat
Summary: When Frankenstein teaches Raizel a better way to view a Christmas tree, he gets a sweet surprise.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! This is actually the first Noblesse story I ever thought of, but for some reason it took me awhile to actually write it. BTW, if you try this, be careful. Christmas trees can be pretty dangerous.

The gifts had all been opened and the giftwrap put in the recycling bin. Tao, Takeo, and M-21 hung around chatting, leaning in close for a joke and then exploding into gales of laughter. Raizel sat on the couch, enjoying the trio's mirth, while Frankenstein hovered behind him, ready to indulge his Master's every whim.

Finally Takeo began to yawn. Frankenstein walked toward the three with a firm step. 

"Uh, good night, Boss!" M-21 took the hint. "Good night Raizel." 'We better get out of here,' he mouthed to the other two. Tao and Takeo quickly added their good night wishes and they all headed up to bed. 

Frankenstein was relieved to be alone with his Master once more. "The children" were all good enough kids and he was fond of them, but sometimes he just wanted to bask in his Master's serene presence, to take in his Master's beauty uninterrupted.

Raizel seemed to sense his thoughts. "It feels good to me also," he said softly. "I enjoy your company, Franken."

Glowing inside from Raizel's use of his pet name, Frankenstein turned off the overhead light. The two of them sat on the couch together in the light of the Christmas tree. 

"I like this," Raizel almost smiled.

Frankenstein had an idea. "Would you like to know a secret, Master?" he asked.

"I did not think you had any secrets from me," Raizel sounded wounded.

"Not that sort of secret! Come," Frankenstein stood up and beckoned Raizel, who looked at him worriedly but followed him to the Christmas tree.

"There is a way to view a Christmas tree that most people do not know about, but it is the best way," Frankenstein hoped his Master was not bored because this was something he really wanted Raizel to see.

"Indeed?" Raizel was curious.

"First you lie down in the floor like this," Frankenstein stretched out on his back. A little nervously, Raizel followed suit.

"Now you carefully move until your head is under the tree," Frankenstein showed him. "Don't get poked in the eye!"

Raizel, wondering greatly at his Bonded's instructions, obeyed. Soon he was under the Christmas tree with his head next to Frankenstein's. Then he looked up and gasped. All above him , all around him, were lights of many different colours. They twinkled like beautiful stars and reflected off of shiny ornaments. It was so magical! Frankenstein grinned as he memorized the expression of pure wonder on Raizel's face. He hoped he would never forget the way Raizel looked with Christmas lights washed over his pale skin. 

A warm hand suddenly brushed against the back of his own. Startled, Frankenstein looked at Raizel and realized that what he had thought was the result of pink lights was actually a blush on Raizel's cheeks. Taking a deep breath, he brushed his hand back against Raizel's, causing Raizel to turn even pinker. Then slowly, gently, Frankenstein felt soft fingers steal into his hand. He caressed them lightly, thrilling to the sharp intake of breath coming from his Master. He stroked his Master's hand, massaging it tenderly. Finally he got up the courage to entwine Raizel's fingers with his own, only to nearly cry out from the surge of electricity and joy he immediately felt. 

And then Raizel's head was lying on his shoulder, and Frankenstein was resting his head on Raizel's. Raizel's hair was warm on his cheek; his own hair served as Raizel's pillow. Never had they been so close, or so happy. Frankenstein wanted to stay exactly like this forever.

Raizel had been looking away shyly, and Frankenstein had not been able to take his eyes off of his Master though it was hard to see his face at this angle. Now Raizel turned to look at his Bonded, bringing his face so close that Frankenstein could feel Raizel's breath on his cheek.

"My Franken," was all Raizel said, but it said everything that Frankenstein had ever wanted to hear.

"My Master," Frankenstein said shyly, with all of his love in those two words. 

As if they had planned it, they both moved forward at the same time, lips meeting in a slow, lingering kiss. Frankenstein reached out and touched his Master's lovely face as he had always longed to do, and Raizel feathered his fingers through the golden hair he had dreamed about for so long.

**"You are mine,"** they each said into their bond, at which they both smiled. 

"Merry Christmas, my Franken," Raizel murmured into his beloved's neck.

"Merry Christmas, Master."


	2. Bonus:  Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the trio goes looking for a snack and gets a scary surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't figure out what to do with this part, so here it is as a bonus.

"They've gone to bed," M-21 whispered.

"They forgot to unplug the Christmas tree though," Takeo noticed.

"Who cares? I need a snack," Tao headed for the kitchen with the others close behind. Suddenly he stopped. What was up with the Christmas tree? His eyes widened and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. "Let's go back," he whispered urgently.

"Why? What's wrong?" Takeo asked.

"They didn't go to bed. They're still here and...and..." Tao practically pushed the others up the stairs.

"What's going on, Tao?" M-21 was annoyed.

"You're not going to believe this!" Tao was still jittery.

"Come on, spill it. We'll believe you," Takeo was very curious now.

"It was Boss and...Boss's boss. They were still there," Tao gulped.

"I didn't see them anywhere," said M-21.

"That's because they were halfway under the Christmas tree, kissing like the world is going to end! Can you believe it?" Tao shrieked. 

"I think it's sweet," sighed Takeo. "So romantic!"

"I guess," said M-21, uncomfortable. 

"Well, they're having a merry Christmas for sure!" Tao had completely recovered. "Now let's snuggle up in the covers and watch something scary!"

"No more horror movies, Tao! Never again!" M-21 shuddered.

"But it's my Christmas tradition!" Tao complained.

They argued until Takeo shoved in a romantic comedy they could all at least somewhat enjoy, though the other two complained that Takeo had romance on the brain. 

"How can I help it?" he smiled. "It's not every day that you hear of a love lasting a thousand years after all."

They bickered until they got sucked into the movie and ended up falling asleep together in a heap, to dream of true love and wake up embarrassed in the morning.


End file.
